In a system provided with an actuator as a vehicle test system provided with an automatic driving device for testing power performance, etc. of various kinds of vehicles (for example, a passenger car, a truck, etc.), a power cable and a control signal cable for moving the actuator are used. Furthermore, a structure as described in Patent Document 1 is known. In the structure, each of cables is laid so that one end of each cables is connected to the actuator and so that the other end of each cables is connected to a controller of the actuator (for example, in case of a vehicle test system, a controller, etc. relating to a chassis dynamometer, an automatic driving device, etc.), and thereby the actuator is enabled to be moved by a remote operation.
In the power cable, a noise is caused when an output current changes depending on an operation of the actuator. Therefore, in the power cable and the control signal cable, for example, it is considered that influence caused by the noise is suppressed by using a cable which is made to have a shielding function (an electromagnetic shield, etc.) by forming a conductive shielding body on an outer peripheral side of a wire.
In case of using various equipment in addition to the actuator, for example, in case of using equipment for measuring circumstances around the actuator, etc. together (for example, in case of a system in which the actuator is arranged in a vehicle room, measuring instrument which measures circumstances, etc. in the vehicle room is used together and arranged), it is necessary to properly increase the number of the laid cables.